Love?
by anime seishi
Summary: a new member has arrived? and SHE knows kai from the past. what are her connections to kai? find out on the future chapters to come!sori for the shport first chap but i promise that future chaps will be better! RxR!
1. Love?

Love? Chapter 1: The New Member 

"Okay. Settle down you guys. You are already eighteen and you all still act as a child. Anyhow, I'll now present to you a new member of the Bladebreakers ," Mr. Dickinson said. Curious on who the new member is, they all hushed up.

"Hurry up Mr. Dickinson...ooohhhh...I hope it is a girl.." Tyson spoke up.

"Apparently, your hopes will be fulfilled. She graduated college from the University of Tokyo with flying colors. I think you'll get along with her pretty well. She has the appropriate manners of being a beyblader and of being a friend to you all. This lady is very much talented and has the remaining of the Five Gods of Bit Beasts. She is the CEO of a company known as the Mizuki Corporation. At her early age, because of her parents death she was forced to handle the company. Anyhow, she managed to make the company more progressive. In that, I am very much impressed. I assume that at least one of you will fall in love with her because of not only her manners and principles in life but because of her stunning looks. Now. I want you all to respect her and give her a chance to get to know the team," Mr. Dickinson told the team.

"The remaining of the Four Bit Beasts? She must be good, then?" Rei thought out loud.

"She graduated from the University of Tokyo? And with flying colors? She must be that smart then?" Max wondered.

"She already graduated college? She must be pretty old then," Kai concluded.

"The Mizuki Corporation? I have heard of that. It is a very progressive company. She must have been really good to have handled such company," Max continued.

"Is she really that pretty, Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked.

"Well. See then for yourself," he answered as he opened the door to let the new member in. A girl with light blue hair entered. She was wearing a velvet colored, long sleeves top and a short, dark blue skirt.

"She is beautiful!" Max said with awe.

"This is Lady Mitsuki Mizuki. She excelled in every field so she was exempted from certain years of studying, which is the reason why she finished her school days early and why she has been able to make her corporation progressive. Lady Mitsuki is seventeen years of age and as you see, Tyson, she is really that beautiful. Her bit beast is the twin sister of Kai's dranzer," Mr. Dickinson continued to introduce the new member.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" the girl with blue green eyes greeted them all with a bow.

"Ohayo!" Rei answered.

"I will leave you guys for now so that you will get to know each other a little more," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Thank you for the nice compliments you gave me earlier, Mr. Dickinson," Mitsuki said.

"I was merely saying the truth," Mr. Dickinson said with a final bow and left.

Silence came first when the elder left.

"Kai?" Mitsuki first said. Instead of answering, Kai went out and went to the rooftop of the building. The girl followed her. "Kai? Please. I have to talk to you!"

The other members were astonished on what was happening but decided not to interfere with Kai's business.


	2. Best friend

Chapter 2: Best Friend

"Kai? Where have you been? It has been 5 long years since I last saw you. You just left without saying a word," Mitsuki cried out loud.

"I joined the Baldebreakers. That is why?" Kai said without even looking at the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. You are the only precious thing to me," Kai said.

At this remark, Mitsuki was not able to held back her tears. "Oh! Kai, I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged him in a tight embrace and she let go all of the tears she had been holding back for 5 years.

Meanwhile, the other members were finally tempted to go and find out what Mitsuki's relation to Kai is. They were very surprised to see that Mitsuki was embracing Kai.

"I'm so sorry for wetting your clothes with my tears," they heard Mitsuki say apologetically. Kai shrugged and pulled the door to find Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny, listening to their conversation. "What are you doing?" Kai angrily asked.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing," Tyson said with a smirk.

"So? Is she your girlfriend, Kai?" Max said.

"Nope. Kai is my best friend though," Mitsuki answered.

After that, they all went to Tyson's house to let Tyson's grandpa meet the new member.

"Hello to you!" His grandpa said.

"Ohayo!" They all said in chorus. Tyson did the introductions and then they all went inside the dojo.

"Welcome to the team, Mitsuki!" Rei said.

"Thanks!" she said.

"No need!"

"Uhhhmmm...you guys....would you like to live in our house?" Mitsuki asked reluctantly.

"Why don't you like our house?" Tyson asked.

"No. It is not that. I have a house, mansion to tell the truth, but only me, my butler and a couple of maids live there. It is very dull there and I was hoping that you guy could lighten up the atmosphere there," Mitsuki said sadly.

"SURE!" Max shouted and all the other members agreed.

"When can you guys move there!?" Mitsuki asked excitedly.

"Now, it won't take us long to pack anyway," Rei answered.

"OK. Let me call my driver while you are doing what you should do," Mitsuki said.

After a couple of hours they were finally ready. "OK guys! Get inside the car!" Mitsuki ordered cheerfully.

"Wow! This is so cool! A limo!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Max agreed.

"After a half hour drive they were finally there. The guard is opening the gate.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that it is a mansion," Rei said with awe.

"Don't be so impressed. Kai's manor is even bigger," Mitsuki commented.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mitsuki asked them.

"I thought you'll never ask!" Tyson said.

"Uhhh....Louise please carry their bags into their respective rooms. We will be heading directly to the dining room," Mitsuki asked her butler politely.

"Yes, Lady Misuki!" the butler answered with a bow.

"Let's start eating. I'm starving already!" Mitsuki said as she opened the door to the dining room. Inside, there were foods lying on the table.

"Wow! They look so delicious! I bet they'll taste good too!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Dig in!" Mitsuki said as they all started eating.

Ok you guys! Im so sorry that this is so short too....I still have to make my projects. so sorry!


	3. Touring The Mizuki Manor

Sorry for the long wait....I had to first finish my projects...and we had our exam too! Hope you enjoy the story! Chapter 4 is coming up soon! 

Chapter 3: Touring the Mizuki mansion

"I'm so full!" Tyson said aloud.

"Uh...Guys! I think I'll go now. I need to take a bath. Louis will show you your rooms. You can roam around if you want. Feel at home," Mitsuki hurriedly said.

"Oh, thank you!" Rei said.

"Why does she have to leave that early anyway? We were just getting to know her," Max sighed.

"Our Lady Mitsuki is a very busy person. She has to keep the Mizuki Corporation in an outstanding position and she has an obligation to you, her friends, herself and she is still undergoing the process of skill learning in various fields,' Louis answered Max keenly.

"What do you mean by going under a process?" Max interrogated.

"First of all, she needs to practice and progress in her beyblading, music and educational skills. Another thing is her Martial arts. She may not look like it but she is a black belter. She cried a few fair times because of her weariness and fatigue. She also suffers from a migraine every now and then. But she holds herself up. Anyway, I'll show you your rooms now," Louis ended.

"She has changed," Kai thought.

Louis showed them their rooms and told them to start unpacking. After a couple of hours, they finally got bored staying in their rooms so they decided to look around. First, they saw the beautiful garden with trees, flowers, shrubs and many more.

"Are you the Lady's friends?" the gardener who saw them asked.

"Yeah,' Tyson said with a nod.

"What are those for anyway?" Rei asked pointing at the bunch of flowers the man was holding.

"This bunch of flowers is for our dear Lady's bedside table. She asks me to replace the flowers there every morning. This morning I was sick with fever and she urged me to rest. She even asked if I wanted to go to the hospital but I said no. This afternoon, I'm already feeling well. So, I'll replace the flowers with this carnations and poppies,' The man said with a bow and left.

They continued to roam around. They saw various cars parked in the garage and they saw from the outside the largeness of the Mizuki mansion. They went to the second floor. Rei went to the facade and exclaimed, "Wow! The beach can be seen from here! And the sun's beautiful setting, too!"

After a few more minutes of sunset gazing, they continued walking. They saw a long hallway with paintings on the wall. They saw that there were gold rimmed doors. Feeling a bit silly, they took a peep on what each room looks like.

"This library is huge!" Tyson exclaimed.

They saw the library, computer room, martial arts training room, awards and achievements room, video and music room, back facade and office. At the back facade, they saw the swimming pool. There was a games room which was for playing the play station and the mini-arcade. There was also the dance room and the small audio visual room.

'Her house is elegantly designed, isn't it?" Rei commented with awe.

"Thank you for saying that!" Mitsuki approach them. "I'm so sorry if I had been gone for long but I had to finish my work."

"You are wearing glasses," Kai said.

"What? Uh. Oh, yeah. I have to wear these when I work. It is just low-graded anyway," Mitsuki said.

"Dinner will be ready at exactly 6 o'clock!" They heard the speakers say.

"I'll go and look what they are cooking," Mitsuki stated.

"All right. We will just clean up," Rei said.


End file.
